


Verão e Neve

by Twecker



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Californian! Butters, Celebrity Crush, M/M, Singer!Butters
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-29 00:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/pseuds/Twecker
Summary: Graças ao algoritmo maluco do Spotify, Craig começara a ouvir um cantor bastante diferente, com estética de surfista e sotaque californiano, que se chamava Butters. As músicas o acalmavam, e eram bem importante para ele.Porém, após o moreno responder o story daquele cantor, os dois começam a ter uma espécie de estranha amizade...





	Verão e Neve

**Author's Note:**

> Vou confessar pra vocês, foi bem difícil escrever essa história, mais pelo casal mesmo, e sofri bastante  
Crutters é um shipp bem estranho pra mim, mas tentei me virar  
Mas aqui estaaaa  
Quem encontrar o cantor que o Butters é irl me diz auhdsaudhasuid  
Escolhi o subtema Celebridade e Fã <3  
Boa leitura <3

O último dia de Craig no campus começou como todos os outros em finais de semestres: Ele andando rapidamente até a sala aonde seriam ditas as notas finais das recuperações. O moreno pegara exame em apenas uma cadeira de matemática, mas que era essencial para que pudesse obter o diploma, então devido a isso, fora o primeiro a chegar na sala, ao som de uma música muito especial para ele, chamada “Give me a Chance”, de um cantor indie chamado Butters, que tinha toda a estética de um surfista californiano.

“Come on, sweetie

Give me a chance

I Just want to meet you

because I like you”

O moreno deu um leve sorriso ao ouvir o refrão da música, lembrando da primeira vez que ouvira.

Ele descobrira aquele cantor, e aquela música em específico dois meses atrás, porque ela entrara em sua órbita do Spotify.

Na época, o moreno pensara que o algoritmo estava ficando cada vez mais aleatório, mas ainda assim, resolveu escutá-la e acabou gostando do sotaque californiano de Butters, que era o cantor das canções com letras bobas, porém bonitas, e de sua melodia com clima totalmente praieiro.

Claro que não fora apenas isso que o atraira para o cantor em questão. Havia algo na energia do mesmo que prendia o moreno, talvez até mesmo de forma exagerada.

O cantor tinha um magnetismo doce e hipnótico em seus clipes. E como a maioria dos mesmos eram filmados em praias ou piscinas, é até redundante dizer que em todos eles Butters aparecia sem camisa, usando apenas uma bermuda tactel, e exibindo seu bronzeado estilo surfista, o que fazia um ótimo contraste com seu cabelo loiro muito claro em corte militar, e seus olhos azuis turquesa.

Lembrar desse momento era bastante gratificante para Craig, mas ainda assim ele precisava prestar atenção em seu caminho, pois mesmo que o moreno estivesse ali a cinco anos, o campus era enorme e todas as salas eram semelhantes entre si. Ele passou por mais algumas salas até chegar onde seu professor estava dando as últimas notas daquela cadeira.

O moreno entrou na sala onde o professor o esperava com um leve sorriso, e disse logo de cara que Craig passara com “A” em sua cadeira, e que estava liberado para curtir seu final de semestre e se preparar para a formatura.

Craig pegou sua prova final, olhando o “A” estampado com certo orgulho, agradeceu ao professor, e voltou para o seu quarto na mesma velocidade que fora. Como já defendera seu TCC, ele estava ansioso para poder finalmente descansar dessa loucura que era o fim do curso de Ciência da Computação, com todas suas cadeiras de programação e matemática.

Craig chegou ao seu quarto e olhou para todas suas coisas espalhadas, que iam desde cadernos com várias linhas de código escritas, livros teóricos, e vários outras coisas que ele usara para estudar para provas e para a pesquisa final do seu TCC e deu um suspiro. Ele não era exatamente bagunceiro, mas toda aquela pressão do final da faculdade o deixara desleixado.

O moreno começou a separar os livros e cadernos em três pilhas, uma de livros para devolver a biblioteca, outra de livros que deveria devolver a algum colega ou professor e outra de livros e cadernos pessoais dele, que ele colocaria direto na mala, para não atrasar a viagem futura de volta para sua casa.

Dentre esses livros e cadernos, o moreno encontrou várias coisas. Lápis e canetas perdidos, folhas soltas de exercícios, e mais importante: Um CD de Butters.

A capa era bastante simples, por ser uma produção independente. Havia ali estampado uma foto de Butters sem camisa, abraçado a uma prancha, com o titulo do disco, “Summer Romance”, escrito em uma fonte sofisticada com ruído aplicado no photoshop. Era muito bonita, apesar de sua simplicidade. E o moreno não ia negar, o loiro estava muito bonito naquela foto.

Craig não pode resistir, e antes de continuar sua arrumação, ele colocou o cd para tocar e continuou sua arrumação.

— Você ta ouvindo esse CD de novo, cara? — Craig olhou para trás e viu seu colega de quarto entrando para começar a sua própria arrumação. — Não aguento mais esse surfista genérico cantando nos meus ouvidos.

— Vai se fuder. — Disse Craig, sem prestar muita atenção. Ele não estava realmente bravo, ele e aquele colega tinham uma relação próxima o suficiente para falarem aquele tipo de coisa um para o outro.

O colega riu, já estava acostumado com o senso de humor de Craig.

\- Você gosta muito desse cara, parece aquelas menininhas que gostam de Kpop!- Provocou ele, rindo. – Você quer ficar com ele né?

\- Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho? – Perguntou Craig retoricamente, revirando os olhos.

O outro riu, e ficou em silêncio em quanto arrumava suas coisas.

~~

Após alguns dias, ocorreu a colação de grau, e os estudantes estavam liberados. Como Craig não era exatamente rico, ele teve que pegar um ônibus dali até o Colorado.

A viagem de ônibus até a cidade do moreno fora estava sendo tediosa e demorada.

Muito tediosa e demorada.

Craig não aguentava mais aquela viagem, mesmo estando ali há apenas meia hora. A única coisa que tinha para fazer era mexer no celular, e agora até de seus jogos instalados estava cansado. Por isso, Craig resolveu fazer uma coisa que ele fazia muito pouco: Checar suas redes sociais.

Ele abriu o Instagram primeiro, e viu que a última foto que postara, uma de seu quarto arrumado após a colação de grau, tinha obtido cerca de dez likes, todos de seus amigos da sua pequena cidadezinha nas montanhas.

Então, olhou os stories e viu um de Butters, o que era incomum, já que o cantor raramente postava algo por aquele canal.

O story em questão era uma foto de um campo visto à distância, com algumas vacas pastando, o que ia totalmente fora do estilo de fotos que o cantor geralmente postava.

Mas o que importava mesmo era a legenda.

“Me mandem perguntas!” com um emoji de onda, plantas e um coração azul ao lado.

O moreno deu um sorriso leve. Ver algo que o loiro surfista postava sempre o deixava contente, pois todos seus conteúdos pareciam bastante singelos e felizes.

Como Craig não estava fazendo nada, e ainda por cima estava entediado em seu ônibus de viagem, ele resolveu que mandaria uma pergunta, mas qual pergunta seria?

Ele pensou bastante, olhando fixamente para a aba de perguntas, e teve uma ideia bem interessante para colocar ali.

~~

Longe dali, em um ônibus de turnê, uma figura loira usando uma camiseta branca sem estampa, com apenas um pequeno bordado de coqueiro no peito, uma bermuda tactel em vários tons de azul, um colar com um pingente de alguma pedra preciosa e chinelos de dedos estava deitada em um banco, ele parecia animado com algo que via em seu celular.

Esse loiro era o cantor de pop-rock alternativo Butters, que estava em sua turnê de estreia para divulgação do seu álbum “Summer Romance”.

Estava muito animado com a vida de estar cantando suas músicas, e vendo várias pessoas felizes cantando junto, mesmo sendo relativamente poucas.

O loiro amava seu público, e queria ficar cada vez mais próximo deles, então, andava postando mais fotos, twittando mais, e se mostrando mais para esses fãs. A coisa boa de ser um artista alternativo, era que o seu público apesar de pequeno, sempre era mais amoroso.

— Já atualizou suas redes hoje, Leopold? — Perguntou um homem aparentemente mais velho, que tinha um olhar totalmente centrado e profissional, era seu empresário.

O loiro que parecia ter saído de um filme genérico de surfistas olhou nos olhos do homem, e respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

— Já sim! — Respondeu o loiro, ainda parecendo animado.

— Ótimo, assim seu engajamento fica contínuo, como seu empresário, me preocupo muito com isso. — Disse o homem, ainda totalmente profissional. — Só não se exponha muito.

Ele virou para ir embora, deixando o loiro sozinho, com seu celular novamente.

— O que será que ele considera como “se expor”? — Perguntou o loiro para si mesmo, enquanto olhava para a tela brilhante com o instagram aberto.

Butters olhou as respostas enviadas, e entre várias apenas o elogiando (não que ele não gostasse, claro), havia uma pergunta bem interessante.

“Como é feita a mixagem? Suas músicas parecem bem naturais, então duvido que tenha muito autotune.”

O loiro deu um sorriso animado ao ler essa pergunta. Era bem diferente de sua rotina alguém vir querer saber sobre a parte mais técnica, da qual Butters possuía forte participação.

Geralmente, pessoas vinham lhe perguntar sobre como ele fazia suas composições, ou que marcas de roupa ele vestia, então algo diferente era sempre bem-vindo.

Butters ficou tão animado com a pergunta que resolveu olhar o perfil da pessoa que lhe mandara a mensagem, mesmo que rapidamente, apenas para saber se era alguém famoso, ou um aspirante a produtor musical.

O user do perfil era @spacemancraig, e o nome alegado era “Craig Tucker”. A foto era de um homem mais ou menos da mesma idade de Butters, entre 20 e 23 anos, o qual o loiro achou bastante bonito olhando pela miniatura.

Havia apenas dez fotos postadas, entre elas esse homem ao lado de alguns amigos, uma foto de um porquinho da índia e, a que chamou mais a atenção de Butters: Uma foto do seu CD “Summer Romance” em cima de vários cadernos e livros.

O loiro abriu essa foto, e na legenda dizia “Final do semestre.”, simplesmente. Tinha dez likes, e nenhum comentário, normal para uma conta com poucos seguidores. Essa foto fez o loiro abrir um sorriso terno, por imaginar que suas músicas talvez estivessem ajudando aquele fã a sobreviver a várias provas e trabalhos, entre outras obrigações.

Infelizmente para o loiro, não dava para traçar muito bem o perfil daquele homem apenas olhando sua conta no instagram. Eram várias fotos postadas de forma enigmática, e além do mais, na bio havia pouquíssimas informações sobre ele.

“As únicas coisas com que

me importo são porquinhos da índia e estrelas.

Graduado em Ciência da Computação”

Não era algo muito preciso, mas pelo menos, Butters podia dizer que ele havia se interessado em saber da mixagem por ser da área da computação. Mas olhar o perfil daquele moço foi mais interessante para ele por ser muito bonito.

Na única foto em seu perfil que o moreno aparecia mais de perto, Butters pode ver seus olhos, sua boca e até um chullo que ele usava na cabeça. Seus olhos chamavam muito a atenção, por serem em um azul bem escuro, e de certa forma até penetrantes.

O loiro percebeu que já estava olhando aquela foto há muito tempo, e resolveu ir responder logo a pergunta que aquele Craig lhe mandara em seu story.

~~

Muitos minutos passaram desde que Craig tinha mandado a pergunta no story de Butters, e como não ele não tinha nada para fazer, ficou aguardando a resposta ansiosamente, olhando cada story que o cantor postava.

E eventualmente, Butters o respondeu.

“É bem complicado de explicar isso por aqui hahaha, mas posso te dizer que como minha equipe é pequena, são poucas as pessoas que ajudam nisso, então não temos nem como colocar autotune”

Garotas de fanclubes adolescentes de Butters e de artistas num geral diriam que Craig foi “notado”, mas o moreno estava muito velho para esse tipo de coisa.

Mas aparentemente, ele não estava velho para a alegria que isso causava.

O moreno abriu um largo sorriso de orelha à orelha ao ver a resposta do story, e ficou feliz ao ponto de abrir o story várias vezes para ter certeza de que aquilo realmente acontecera.

E foram tantas vezes, que ele pôde notar uma coisa escrita em letras pequeninas, no canto da imagem:

“Aliás, você é muito bonito ;)”

O coração de Craig acelerou. Era muito estranho para ele ser elogiado por aquele cantor que gostava tanto da aparência e do som, mas ainda assim, era gratificante. Ele não era elogiado com muita frequência, e obviamente nunca fora por alguém que era tão importante para ele.

Craig repostou o status de Butters em seu próprio instagram, com a legenda sendo apenas um emoji de surpresa, um coração azul e uma onda (que eram símbolos que Butters usava sempre em suas postagens), pois não era muito de escrever textos, e ainda printou para ter de recordação.

Craig não diria isso, mas estava agindo como uma adolescente quando fazia a mínima interação com seu ídolo.

Estava tão distraído com essa interação tão inusitada que até mesmo esqueceu da viagem que estava fazendo, só lembrou quando viu que quem estava sentado ao seu lado estava ansioso para descer.

Depois de quatro anos, Craig estava de volta ao Colorado, mais precisamente a sua cidadezinha, South Park.

Sentia saudade daquele local isolado e gelado, bem diferente de onde era sua universidade, e além de tudo, sentia saudade de sua família. Mais do que isso, estava ansioso para ver as mudanças que acontecera ali naquele meio tempo.

Craig desceu do ônibus, e sentiu logo de cara o ar que era frio de uma forma única que aquele local possuía, e viu todas as mesmas lojas no lugar, desde a Rinoplastia do Tom até a famosa loja de armas.

Estava tudo do jeito que ele lembrava, e isso era muito nostálgico para o moreno, já que fora naquela cidade que ele crescera, estudado e descoberto quase tudo sobre si mesmo.

Craig não poderia negar, e nunca tentou: Amava aquele cu de mundo congelado.

O moreno começou seu caminho para casa de seus pais, que já estavam o esperando, e ficou tão imerso naquela camada de nostalgia que chegou a esquecer o fato de ter tido uma interação com seu cantor favorito. Ele se sentiu um adolescente outra vez, olhando todas aquelas casas nos mesmos moldes que lembrava.

O moreno até mesmo esqueceu-se de seu celular, que tremia em seu bolso naquele momento.

Logo, Craig chegou em casa e ficou muito feliz ao ver sua família novamente. Ouviu por horas seus pais lhe contarem sobre o que estava ocorrendo na cidade nesses últimos anos de não muito relevante, e ficou feliz em ver que nada havia realmente mudado.

~~~

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Butters estava em seu camarim esperando a hora de seu show daquela noite, obviamente continuava olhando as poucas fotos de Craig que tinha em seu instagram, e ainda admirava seus belos olhos azuis enquanto estava sentado na cadeira vermelha do camarim. Chegou um momento em que ele entrava e saía do perfil daquele homem várias vezes, esperando uma nova foto.

E foi nesse momento que tocou no botão de seguir.

Não era raro Butters seguir seus fãs de volta. Várias vezes seguiu principalmente fã-clubes que lhe pediam, ou pessoas que comentavam frequentemente em suas fotos.

Porém, nunca seguiu um fã por estar se sentindo atraído pelo mesmo.

Sim, atraído.

O loiro estava usando essa palavra para designar a bela imagem daquele homem que se formava em sua cabeça, e não conseguia não olhar para suas fotos. Butters não se sentia assim há bastante tempo, e estava se deliciando com a sensação.

O loiro queira alguma deixa para poder chamar aquele cara no privado, mas, como não tinha nenhuma, resolveu apenas esperar a hora de seu show calmamente, até que um dos funcionários veio chamá-lo para entrar e tocar para as pessoas que estavam ali.

~~~

Depois de um tempo de conversa, os pais de Craig resolveram arrumar as coisas para o jantar e o moreno subiu para o seu quarto para descansar da viagem, ficar três horas no ônibus sem nada fazer era cansativo para qualquer um, de qualquer forma.

Ele abriu a porta do seu quarto, e viu que seus pais não mexeram muito nele. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, desde seus pôsteres de filmes de ficção científica até a gaiola de seu porquinho da índia, que faleceu dois anos antes. Craig ficou feliz que tudo estivesse assim, pois não era o tipo de pessoa que gostava de mudanças.

Como estava tudo como ele deixara, o moreno resolveu apenas se deitar e olhar seu celular mais uma vez, lembrando rapidamente da interação que subitamente tivera com Butters, dando um leve sorriso com a lembrança, e pensou em olhar o status mais uma vez, porém, antes de sequer desbloquear a tela, viu uma notificação estampada que o deixou ainda mais afundado naquela sua alegria adolescente.

“@butters_ocean seguiu você”

Além de feliz, o moreno ficou curioso com o que levou a isso, mas resolveu não se questionar muito, e postou o print do follow em seu story, com apenas uma onda e um coração azul como legenda, para exibir sua felicidade.

Craig ficou tão feliz com essa nova interação, e com a ideia de que agora Butters veria todos seus posts, que resolveu até mesmo abrir sua mala para postar mais uma foto no stories do CD de Butters ali dentro junto com seus cadernos, com a legenda “@butters_ocean Obrigado por me seguir e me ajudar a não enlouquecer no último semestre”, não esperando por uma resposta, mas pensando ao menos no loiro surfista vendo e ficando um pouco feliz, já que adorava receber esse tipo de carinho de seus fãs.

Craig continuou apenas curtindo sua animação, e ouvindo algumas músicas de Butters em seu celular, sentindo a emoção delas, até que sua mãe gritou do andar de baixo para informar que o jantar estava pronto.

~~~

A vibração da pequena plateia que se encontrava abaixo de Butters ecoava pelas paredes da casa de show que sua gravadora alugara para ele. O loiro tinha um sorriso gentil no rosto, vendo a alegria de todos seus fãs e das pessoas curiosas que apenas queriam ver um show diferente, ver aquilo sempre o deixava muito feliz.

Ele agradeceu ao público com sua clássica pequena sapateada e voltou junto com o resto de sua equipe para o camarim.

Shows para ele sempre eram algo cansativo, já que se esforçava o máximo que conseguia para obter as melhores notas no vocal, e tentava dar um espetáculo de proporções imensas ao seu público que além de ter pagado para estar ali, gostava muito de seu trabalho. Porém, apesar do cansaço, saía de lá maravilhado e satisfeito com a alegria que dava às pessoas, e claro, a sua performance, pois ele não entraria no meio artístico se não gostasse da mesma.

Enquanto a equipe do cantor juntava o equipamento que fora trazido por eles até lá, e cuidava da burocracia pós-show, Butters organizou todos seus pertences pessoais e guardou na mochila esportiva que sempre carregava consigo.

Entre esses pertences, tinha seu celular, seus documentos que se encontravam dentro de uma carteira da Hello Kitty, um pote de parafina que mantinha ali pelo costume, entre outros.

Quando acabou toda a burocracia, Butters resolveu olhar suas redes, e logo de cara foi ao instagram, a fim de ver se o cara que não saía da sua cabeça postara uma foto nova.

E de fato, ele postou mesmo.

O moreno de olhos azuis em que Butters não parava de pensar estava no topo de suas notificações, pois o mencionara em um story.

Butters abriu a notificação, e viu uma foto de uma cópia de seu CD dentro de uma mala, com uma legenda que aqueceu seu coração. Aquele moço era realmente fã dele (e ainda por cima era um gato)

O loiro não hesitou e sem nenhuma vergonha, respondeu o story com “Obrigado você pelo carinho, fico muito feliz em poder ajudar você com minhas músicas <3”.

Então Butters resolveu puxar outro assunto com esse moço, para ver se algo acontecia. O loiro pensou bastante e logo chegou à conclusão que deveria usar as poucas coisas que sabia sobre Craig para chamar sua atenção.

~~

Craig terminou seu jantar, e foi rapidamente de volta ao seu quarto, pois pretendia dormir cedo naquele dia e já era meia-noite.

Pegou seu celular novamente, e outra vez viu uma notificação que fez seu coração acelerar.

Butters mandara uma mensagem respondendo seu story, o que por si só já deixaria o moreno muito feliz, mas ainda tinha mais:

Ele fizera uma pergunta pessoal para Craig.

“Eu também gosto muito de porquinhos da índia, você tem um?”

Craig ficou muito eufórico assim que viu.

A alegria adolescente estava o consumindo, e a vergonha também. O moreno ficou pensando no que responderia, e decidiu ir pelo caminho mais simples: Uma resposta objetiva.

“Não mais, eu tinha um que faleceu”

Craig não esperava que Butters o respondesse tão cedo, já que acabara de sair de um show, pelas informações que Craig tinha, e deveria estar muito cansado, mas respondeu na mesma hora.

“Sinto muito, amiguinho. Você deve sentir muita falta dele.”

Era oficial: Craig e seu cantor favorito estavam tendo uma conversa sobre porquinhos da índia!

Aquilo era tão surreal que o moreno se sentia em um sonho de filmes totalmente feitos para o público teen.

E claro, para Butters as coisas também estavam estranhas. Após receber a resposta de Craig, sentiu que o moreno poderia ficar triste, e não iria mais querer conversar com ele, ou pior, não iria mais ouvir suas músicas, mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

“Tudo bem, isso já faz bastante tempo. E você, você tem um?”

Butters sorriu, era bem claro que o moreno também queria ao menos conversar com ele, então não precisaria de todos os rodeios que estava começando a querer planejar.

Os dois tiveram uma conversa sobre porquinhos da índia bastante longa, onde Craig mostrou bastante de seu conhecimento sobre o assunto. Butters não tinha ideia sobre as comidas mais indicadas, ou a história sobre esses bichinhos terem sido trazidos do Peru pelos navegantes ingleses, e que antes se chamavam Cuí, e isso foi realmente interessante de se descobrir em uma conversa ao longo da madrugada.

Craig, por outro lado, ficava feliz a cada vez que via a conversa indo bem, e uma euforia não mostrada nas respostas devido a sua personalidade apática estava começando a deixá-lo maluco.

Ele não sabia se os dois conversariam outras vezes, mas só aquela vez já seria especial para todo o resto de sua vida.

A conversa acabou quando Butters avisou que iria dormir, pois pegaria estrada no dia seguinte, que seria em outro estado. Apesar de seu ônibus de turnê ser bastante confortável, ainda queria ter a experiência de dormir naquele pequeno hotel onde estava.

“Boa noite, amiguinho”

Craig deu seu último sorriso adolescente da noite, e mandou um “boa noite” inexpressivo, apesar de não estar se sentindo assim.

~~

No dia seguinte, Craig acordou cedo para alguém que dormiu às três da manhã, e logo após o café da manhã, ligou seu notebook pela primeira vez desde que chegara da faculdade. Precisava preparar currículos para deixar em algumas empresas, e começou a escrever um pouco de seu histórico profissional.

A vida de um recém formado era meio nebulosa.

Enquanto escrevia, Craig ainda estava pensando no que aconteceu no dia anterior, e o quão surreal era aquilo, ficou até as três da manhã conversando sobre seu animal preferido com seu cantor preferido, não poderia haver uma coisa melhor que isso.

O moreno duvidava que Butters o chamasse novamente naquele dia, então sequer estava prestando atenção em seu celular enquanto pensava bem o que deveria ser relevante para que uma empresa o contratasse.

Porém, obviamente, o cantor surfista tinha outros planos...

Como aquele dia era apenas dia de estrada e nada mais, Butters estava entediado, e obviamente não parava de pensar na conversa anterior que tivera com Craig. Butters jamais tinha visto alguém saber tanto sobre porquinhos da índia em sua vida inteira!

Craig era realmente especial, apesar do seu jeito frio, e o loiro sentia que deveria continuar mantendo contato, pois algo poderia acontecer.

Animado com a possibilidade que se apresentava tão irresistivelmente, resolveu chamar Craig no privado do instagram, e queria uma desculpa naquele dia para pedir seu whatsapp, para poderem conversar de forma mais íntima sem medo de seu empresário ficar em cima devido a onda de instagrans de celebridades e subcelebridades sendo hackeados.

Butters queria ter conversas mais significativas para construção de uma relação...

O loiro abriu o privado dele com Craig, e mandou apenas um “Bom dia, você dormiu bem?”, que Craig demorou a ver, mas quando viu, ficou novamente muito feliz e até mesmo esqueceu-se do currículo que estava preparando, e novamente mandou uma resposta bastante objetiva.

“Bom dia, dormi sim, e você?”

Naquele dia, a conversa foi bastante estranha, e Butters não estava conseguindo a deixa para pedir o seu whatsapp, devido a suas respostas objetivas demais.

Então obviamente, o loiro resolveu apelar.

“Quando você falou que minhas músicas te ajudaram no fim do semestre, o que você estava querendo dizer, amiguinho?”

Craig olhou a pergunta com certo temor, por medo de dar uma resposta muito apaixonada, mas mesmo assim escreveu algo sem ser de forma apática, pela primeira vez.

“Encontrei suas músicas por acaso no spotify, e percebi que elas me acalmavam bastante. Acho que era sua voz. E por isso, comecei a ouvir sempre que ficava brabo com aqueles trabalhos merdas que os professores passavam. E deu certo, me formei e terminei meu TCC a tempo.”

Butters ficou bem contente lendo isso, e sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco. Craig tinha suas músicas em um lugar tão especial em seu coração a ponto de deixar sua apatia de lado.

Realmente, aquele homem era muito especial para Butters agora, apesar de ele o conhecer a tão pouco tempo.

O loiro agradeceu, e disse que ficava muito grato em saber que suas músicas eram tão especiais para ele, mas ainda assim, não perdeu a oportunidade de pedir o whatsapp do moreno, dando a desculpa de que queria dizer algo muito importante que não poderia ser por ali.

Craig ficou novamente muito animado, mas também agora estava começando a, de certa forma, desconfiar.

O que será que Butters queria com ele? Por que será que ele mandou mensagens privadas, e o seguira? Será que ele deveria perguntar?

Eram muitas perguntas, mas Craig novamente resolveu fazer apenas o óbvio: Passar seu número.

Butters copiou o número e o adicionou, muito empolgado com a ideia e mandou uma mensagem de teste, mas que também queria dizer algo.

“Você é muito lindo ;)”

Quando o moreno recebeu a mensagem, vendo a foto de Butters ali, seu coração acelerou, e não sabia mais o que dizer. Porém, isso aumentou a sua desconfiança, que o regulou ao ponto que ele apenas dissesse:

“Você também ;)”, devolvendo o suposto flerte.

Butters olhou aquela mensagem com um sorriso malicioso e dócil. Finalmente o que ele esperava estava acontecendo.

“E você é muito especial também...”

“E atraente...”

O loiro se sentia passando dos limites, mas não conseguia segurar o flerte que estava vindo, o momento era bastante propício...

Já Craig olhou para a tela do seu celular e agora percebera:

Ele estava flertando com seu cantor favorito, apesar deles só estarem conversando há dois dias. Era muito estranho e inusitado.

Mas ele poderia aproveitar um pouco também...

“Você pediu meu número para me elogiar, cara?”

“Obvio, amiguinho, quando vi você pela primeira vez, sempre te achei lindo e atraente... mas agora sei que você também é um cara muito legal...”

Craig deu um sorriso malicioso.

Não podia conter o que sentia nesse momento, nem mesmo a ereção aparente que estava ostentando agora. A ideia de ter um caso com Butters era mais do que poderia aguentar normalmente...

“Então você me chamou por que queria me pegar, sério?”

Do outro lado da tela, Butters sentia a malícia em cada uma das palavras que Craig escrevia, e teve que se esconder em um canto isolado do ônibus para poder continuá-la.

Ele pensava que essa história poderia dar certo, mas não sabia que daria tão certo assim, a ponto deles já estarem com um flerte mais sexual a essa altura, sem Craig estar se sentindo ultrajado ou algo do tipo.

Na verdade, parecia que estava gostando e muito, assim como Butters.

Eles continuaram trocando esse tipo de flerte, e ambos tinham ereções bastante aparentes, era surreal — e maravilhoso — para ambos que isso tivesse ocorrido tão rápido.

Obviamente, o loiro não deixou por isso mesmo, e perguntou aonde Craig morava, mesmo tendo visto a cidade no instagram, apenas para ter certeza. E o moreno respondeu que morava em South Park, no Colorado, uma cidade totalmente diferente da que estava na localização.

“Você tem muita sorte, Craig, vou ir pra Denver daqui dois dias...”

“Você vêm no meu show, amiguinho?”

Craig novamente ficou muito feliz, e sentiu seu coração acelerar mais e seu volume ficar maior. Ele veria seu cantor favorito de perto... iria a um show.

E ainda por cima, teria algo a mais com ele...

Craig respondeu que adoraria, e Butters fez uma coisa que seu empresário desaprovaria se descobrisse: Deu um código de um ingresso para Craig mostrar na frente da casa de shows, para que pudesse entrar ficar na frente, e até mesmo pudesse entrar no camarim.

O moreno ficou muito feliz ao ler isso, e depois de cadastrar seu código, começou a pensar no que diria quando encontrasse Butters, em apenas dois dias.

~~

O moreno ficou os dois dias que se passaram ansioso para o dia do show, e Butters apesar de fazer vários shows sempre, estava também ansioso e animado para esse. Craig além de estar querendo ver Butters a mais de dois meses, agora existia essa tensão sexual explícita criada em dois dias.

Seria com certeza o dia mais especial em vários meses para ele.

Já Butters estava sentindo que além de ficar com o carinha que achou lindo, também iria conhecer pessoalmente alguém que o tratou muito bem, apesar de tudo, e parecia gostar muito dele.

Aliás, nos dois dias seguintes, os dois tiveram conversar mais pessoais e normais, sem tanta insinuação sexual. Eles conversaram sobre formação acadêmica, e Craig descobriu em primeira mão que Butters era formado em oceanografia, conversaram sobre coisas mundanas, coisas simples, sem que sua relação ficasse apenas baseada em fanatismo e sensualidade.

Aliás, além de estarem em uma espécie de “rolo”, estavam se tornando bons amigos.

Chegando o dia do show, Craig vestiu sua melhor roupa (que era igual todas as outras que tinham em seu armário), e pegou o ônibus mais rápido para Denver, e um táxi até a casa de shows onde o loiro se apresentaria.

O moreno chegou antes dos portões abrirem, e ficou na fila tempo o suficiente para que sua animação ficasse cada vez maior. Ele tinha dentro da mochila uma cópia do “Summer Romance” que pediria para Butters assinar.

Os portões não demoraram a abrir, e Craig se certificou de ficar em um lugar bem na frente, para ver Butters de perto, já sentindo certa excitação com a coisa de vê-lo em cima do palco performando.

Como não havia muitos vídeos dele cantando ao vivo, seria uma experiência única.

O show não demorou muito para abrir, e logo Butters subiu ao palco. Ele estava usando uma blusa branca com uma prancha desenhada em cima do peito, um colar com uma pedra da lua, uma sandália de praia mais sofisticado, e óbvio, a clássica bermuda de tactel com hibiscos vermelhos e roxos.

Ele era tão mais bonito de perto...

— Eu sei que estamos no inverno, e aqui é bem frio. — Disse Butters, assim que chegou ao microfone. — Mas vou tentar esquentar o coração de vocês, trazendo um pouco do verão da Califórnia!

Craig não pode evitar fazer coro juntamente a plateia, e só não gritou mais alto por ser uma pessoa contida. Ao longo do show, em vários momentos, sentiu que Butters estava acenando diretamente para ele quando fazia certos movimentos, mas achava que a experiência estava subindo a sua cabeça.

Porém, em um momento, ao chegar na última música, o moreno teve certeza de que ele estava pensando o certo.

— Vou terminar o show hoje com “Summer Muse”, que eu vou dedicar pra uma pessoa muito especial que ta na plateia hoje! — Disse Butters, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Craig, de maneira que o resto do público não percebesse. — Espero que gostem!

“Summer muse

Ardent temptation

40° Celsius of dream, desire and love

Summer muse

My summer muse”

Se tinha uma coisa que Craig jamais imaginaria, era que algum dia o próprio Butters dedicaria a ele a sua segunda música favorita do álbum.

Tudo aquilo era surreal.

Após o termino do show, Butters agradeceu seu público, e deu uma piscadela secreta para Craig, como se pedisse para ele segui-lo. O que aconteceria depois, ainda era um mistério para o moreno.

**Author's Note:**

> Eae, gostaram?  
Alguém notou que o Butters é basicamente o Felipe Dylon americano?  
Pois é asuidhauisdh foi a @ClotsQueen que me deu a ideia, e eu achei genial  
As músicas que apareceram foram “Deixa Disso” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OccxRORl97M ) e “Musa do Verão” ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_H2mIlLTLR8 )  
Essas músicas fedem a Malhação dos anos 2000 e a adolescente classe média alta, pqp asdjaisdjoasidj 
> 
> E não é só as músicas! Até personalidade do Butters aqui tem um pouquinho da persona artística do Felipe Dylon. 
> 
> Ah, e o titulo é uma simbologia sobre o Butters ser o californiano,surfista, o verão  
e o Craig é o sulista, frio, a neve 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem <3 espero que tenham gostado


End file.
